pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiki Kurobane
/ types. Cover: type|Also known as = The Prince of everyone's hearts|Winner of = 50th Trainer's Tournament}}A boy who showed much promise came from an aristocrat family. He was infuriated by the rumours they spread for just one poor little girl- how can someone call such as cute child like her cursed, and just because she was born from some one night stand? The boy still has a strong sense of justice; he vowed to rescue the little girl himself. Unlike many, he looked at the little one with a level head and saw a plethora of potential. His anger only grows as he watched the van take the little girl away the same night. That night, he makes his final, heavy decision: If his townspeople won't see what he saw, he'll just have to take care of the girl himself. He just knew the girl would go far- if she had the right upbringing. Of course, there is another problem: After rescuing her, the bad guys would go after her to kill her, as they felt her escape was her defying them. One night, he was keeping watch, and saw one of them approaching their camp. The girl was peacefully asleep, which was why she did not notice. Letting out a quiet, steady breath, he took out his own sword, and quickly pointed it at the potential killer's throat, which caused him to jolt. From the classes he took on the art of sword wielding, he was able to gracefully slit his throat. The would-be killer hits the floor, all signs of life disappearing from his now limp body. Pleased with the results, the boy slips back into the tent and climbed into the sleeping bag. He sleeps soundly, a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He knew they would come for her again. But it didn't matter. Because no matter what, they would not emerge alive from the mission. He would make sure of it himself. Brief Description In PAL, Shiki was the male half of the Dragon Duo, and while Amethyst went for supportive and defensive moves, Shiki was all out offense, and it is safe to assume he does all the attacking when it comes to fights. Because of their completely different purposes of their abilities, they made the perfect pair, and their teamwork was said to be unrivaled. He was also the one who created the Elite Four alongside Amethyst, and they had a rule book they had written as they believe the Elite must have discipline as well if they wanted to be part of the higher ups in the PAL region (Elites do have a say in the running of the region, though the Prince and Princess has more power than the Elite members). Shiki, along with Amethyst, also founded the law firm Legend & Co. Law Offices. He was the unspoken leader of the Dragon Duo (though there are only two members), and he usually dictated the activities and work of the Dragon Duo. He is Amethyst's fiancé before he met his demise at the hands of Amethyst's biological family. Appearance Shiki Kurobane was around 184cm (height at the time of death), and he had purple eyes (it was stated as being beautiful by Amethyst) and messy black hair. He usually wore a pair of glasses, though he does not need them due to his enhanced eyesight. He was described as extremely handsome with pale skin. Ironically, Shiki does not bother much with his appearance. He wears his Mega Choker around his neck, which was something Amethyst started wearing as the Dragon Princess once he died. Being good-looking, girls flock to him. Amethyst mentioned that Shiki would have no trouble finding a wife because he's handsome, strong, and comes from an aristocrat family, and the fact that he was chosen as heir to the ancient Dragon Clan would also attract even the gold diggers. She also stated he could have any girl he wanted, and was somewhat insecure as she might lose him. Personality Not much is known about Shiki's personality, as he was not actually seen in person in the story. However, based on the flashbacks, (and in the AV, by Amethyst's hallucinations caused by her schizophrenia) Shiki was apparently kind, rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree disposition. It was also clear that he truly loved Amethyst, as shown when he willingly took her under his wing after he had rescued her. He is generally quite easy-going in his outlook. His relaxed attitude helped Amethyst calm down a little during the first day where she was rescued. Shiki was a loyal friend refuses to back down once his mind is made up, as seen when he did not regret giving up his position as heir. He is an expert at deception. He is also very gutsy when it comes to showing his dislike for his fellow hometown members, and he is not afraid to openly express his feelings about their rumor about the Cursed Child. He is also rebellious, defying the rules and went to visit a toddler Amethyst, although it led to the latter being punished when her mother caught her. Shiki also displayed a protective side, as proven when he killed a Team Rocket member who tried to assassinate Amethyst for escaping their clutches. He appeared to be calm, and comes across as intelligent and charismatic. He can also be resourceful, as Amethyst stated he had made a laser gun and the Idiot Gun with scrap material. He seems to be a born leader, usually the one to dictate the Dragon Duo's actions (though the fact that Amethyst does not like leading would explain why he was the one that decides their moves) and being able to create and direct the Elite Four proves him to be a very capable strategist. He is also level-headed, usually being the one to think the situation through while the Dragon Duo is still active. Shiki is also very smart and supportive of his female counterpart, Amethyst, encouraging her to follow her heart and pursue her interests. During his law career, he applied his attitude towards Amethyst, where he would never stop believing in his clients, even when they had stopped believing in themselves, and encouraged Amethyst to do the same. Shiki would also famously perform random good deeds around the PAL Region, especially for the elderly and children, which made him very popular and well-liked. Shiki was compassionate boy, caring and loving Amethyst with his life. Amethyst returned these feelings, always supporting him in fights and deflecting attacks so he can go on and attack without the need of defending himself, and felt the need to make sure his wounds are all healed and he eats enough. Shiki also cared deeply for her happiness and well being. He is generally quite easy-going in his outlook, and has a relaxed. Shiki has repeatedly shown himself to be a loyal friend, lover and lawyer who refuses to back down once his mind is made up. As a lawyer, Shiki was dedicated to defending and believing in his clients, as opposed to Amethyst who takes her clients with a pinch of salt. According to Amethyst, his often ended up risking his career and make use of his psychic powers just to find a way necessary to get the evidence and information that he needed to obtain control of his trials. However, he had a fatal flaw: Once his clients try to harm Amethyst or look at Amethyst the wrong way, he would immediately drop the case. It is evident that he valued Amethyst being more important than his own life, as he threw himself in front of a knife that was about to kill her, which took his life in the process. He didn't seem too bothered about his own death, as it was by his own choice that he went after her, and wouldn't be able to live with himself if Amethyst died. This openly devastated Amethyst, who later became a cold serial killer, believing if she had just killed, Shiki would not have died. Amethyst had mentioned him to be a loving and caring boyfriend, which implied that he was good at the romance stuff such as organizing dates. He can also be possessive of her, as in the FS, he was seen stating he would make a man suffer worse than death if he tried to take her from him. In the AV, Amethyst had hallucinated that he had reminded her not to love Ash as she already had him. He would usually give the most intense glare to anyone who so much as drop subtle hints of wanting a date with her. Shiki also has somewhat of a sarcastic side that he usually keeps to himself, and only manifests itself when he is angry at something, or when someone opposes him. He had a confident side, as he was wiling to take on the other three Elite members without any hesitation though he knew they were powerful aura users themselves, and openly mocked them when they were defeated. In the AV, he even fought Ash who was stopping him from taking Amethyst away. Shiki can be sly as well, offering Ash a chance on saving her by issuing him a challenge. After Ash successfully completed it however, Shiki revealed that it all depended on Amethyst's willpower if he wants her back with him. When Ash accused him of lying to him, Shiki said he said he would give him a chance to save her, but he never said that he would help him bring her back to him, and pointed out there is a difference, and that time is running out for Amethyst. Despite his noble traits, he does not seem to be able to overcome temptations such as drugs, as evidenced when he gave in to the drugs effects (his punch was spiked by his fangirls), and ended up targeting the first person he saw- which happened to be Amethyst, the then Dragon Princess. Shiki showed a darker and more sadistic side when drugged, laughing when Amethyst was cornered and when she screamed. He was shown to be seductive, suggesting Amethyst should let loose and have fun with him. He doesn't seem to be fazed by Amethyst trying to beg him to stop, an act which he thought was a turn-on, which made him want to go for her even more. He also showed a liking for things he considered a treasure while drugged, as he planned to keep Amethyst after he was done with her, instead of throwing her aside. Shiki also did not care that she was jailbait at that point, and cared more about the fun he was about to have with her (But for Amethyst, it wasn't funny). Background Shiki was born in an aristocrat family to his parents. Under his parents' influence, showing great promise from birth, Shiki was already subjected to various lessons as he was the heir to the Kurobane family, who was one of the most prestigious families in the Dragon Clan. In fact, the power his family held was so high that should anything happen to the Elders, the Kurobane family would take their place and take the role of the Clan Elders. He often spent time with Lance and his cousin while the Elders were training them to become the future Dragon Masters of the Dragon Clan. At the start of those sessions, he was given a Gible to take care of. Lance, being the oldest (he was actually born one year before Shiki was, though due to the fact that Shiki's birthday was earlier than Lance's, they just said they were around the same age) was set to become the heir of the Dragon Clan. During sparring sessions, however, Shiki's talent began to shine, amazing everyone by being about on par with Lance. As Lance's progress began to be questioned, the Dragon Clan Elders suggested training Shiki to be the heir instead. Ultimately, a Pokémon duel was held between the two to decide the future of their clan, which Shiki won. As Shiki showed more talent and confidence than Lance, the Elders decided to make Shiki the heir to the clan, and focused more of their grueling training regime on him instead of Lance, much to his cousin Clair's chagrin. Shiki continued to train under them while juggling his lessons as heir to the Kurobane family. He became determined to prove himself worthy of being the next head of the Dragon Clan. However, when the Cursed Child rumour came up, Shiki defied orders, being curious on what made the girl cursed in the first place. However, when he met the girl, all he knew was he fell in love at first sight, as the girl was extremely adorable, but yet looked very frightened because of the treatment they gave her, and that he might do the same thing. He realized that the little girl had inherited the gift that he had read about in the books written about the history of the Dragon Clan, but yet they treated her like a social pariah because of her birth. He was extremely shocked when he watched the mother drag her away by her hair, presumably to punish her, all because of the fact that he talked to her. Shiki began to despise his Elders and even his parents, considering them inferior to the little girl who did nothing wrong in his opinion, and inwardly denounced them. He talked about it with his friend Lance, and began to openly defy the Elders, though they dismissed it as a growing up stage, and that Shiki would see things their way eventually. His hatred only grew when he watched the little girl get taken away one night, and angry of not being able to do anything, he swore to find the little girl and save her. Years later, he left his home with the Gible given to him as his starter and decided to forsake his position as heir once he is of age. He already decided that instead of just collecting Gym Badges and entering the Pokémon League, he should gather battling experience and look for the girl first, as the girl could die anytime under Team Rocket's hands. Shiki noted that if he entered the Pokémon League too early, he'd most likely lose, thus he decided to add Pokémon to his team and make them strong first before participating. He discovered the Evolution Mountain near Stone Town, and while exploring it, accidentally acquired his very first Mega Stones, a Garchompite and a Charizardite X, which he gave to his Garchomp and Charizard respectively, as they seemed drawn to it. He later embedded his Key Stone into his own choker, and discovered the power of Mega Evolution when having a battle with a trainer. His Key Stone glowed, and reacted to the Garchompite, and his Garchomp Mega Evolved, making him wonder what other Pokemon can achieve the form. At some point, he got into a scuffle with an aura user over an Galladite, and he got punched in the stomach with an aura covered fist. In retaliation, he flung a stone at the person's forehead, which caused bleeding, and knocked him out. Shiki left the place, taking the Galladite with him. Later that night, Shiki noticed that he was glowing blue, and realized that whoever he encountered must have unlocked his aura by accident when he was punched by that aura covered fist. He decided to go to Mt. Silver, where he would be alone, in order to control his new found aura, and perhaps develop some abilities. He also realized he could infuse his aura with his sword to increase their lethality, and eventually discovered his affiliation with wind, and developed his very first ability, Wind Manipulation, within a month. When he was confident he can conceal his aura from the others, he left Mt. Silver via his Charizard. It was then he noticed a group of men taking a little girl away, and sensed the girl's distress. Shiki suspected it was the same girl that was taken away when he was small, and proceeded to follow the men and listen to their conversation. His suspicions were confirmed once he finished listening and followed them to their base. Shiki then broke in with his Espeon and Charizard, and knocked out a grunt with his new psychic powers, and dressing himself up in his clothes. He used his aura to track the girl down and saw there were grunts guarding the doors. He signaled to Espeon, and Espeon proceeded to knock out their Pokémon while he attacked the grunts. Shiki then took the keys to the cell and unlocked them until he was lead to the cramped space. Shiki picked up the girl, and grimly noted at the fact that she was very light and somewhat malnourished before leaving the place with the girl, naming her Pakura Ameyuri after the first Princess Pakura Goldstein, and even giving her an Egg that would contain her starter Pokémon. Shiki took the girl with him everywhere he went, and taught her everything he knew, while helping her overcome her fear of people and Pokémon. Pokémon Among the Pokémon the Dragon Duo owned, more than half belonged to him. He used Ice-types to deflect suspicion of his identity as the Dragon Prince outside of battling. As Dragon Prince: Abilities & Powers The Dragon Clan Elders noted Shiki showed much more potential than his fellow Clan member Lance, and was more suited for the role of heir of the Dragon Clan. His skills as a natural genius were evident even as a child and his knowledge of Dragon Pokémon and the history of the Dragon Clan exceeded that of the oldest child Lance, who was supposed to be the heir. Everyone in the Dragon Clan believed his talent could enable him to surpass all other members and indeed, he successfully did so when he became the Dragon Prince, and hence, the strongest Dragon Master in the entire Pokémon World. As the Dragon Prince and the member who focuses on offense, Shiki is the stronger fighter among the Duo, though Amethyst is better at close combat. While Amethyst focuses on supportive and defensive abilities, Shiki goes for all-out offence. He showed excellent fighting skills, being able to fight on the same level as the three Elites and even overpowered them. (FS). His abilities stand out, even among the Elite Four. His extreme speed, great strength and swordsmanship, together with his powerful aura abilities made him a deadly opponent. In the AV, despite having less abilities than Ash himself, he was able to fight him on equal grounds, which is quite a feat, considering Ash is one of the most powerful aura users, more so than Amethyst. He is no doubt the most powerful character that is not an Elite Four, and his skills were sufficient to become the Prince of the region, though he only had this position for three years. Physical Enhancements Shiki has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis- He is able to move objects with his mind. It is strong enough to the point that he can simply channel the power with his mind. He can defend himself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. It was stated that his telekinesis was much stronger than Amethyst's. It is unknown if he could use it to gruesomely tear anyone or anything apart like Amethyst, though that function could have activated only when Amethyst snapped. Mind Blast- He can project harmful psychic power into a victim's head, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness or vegetative state. While it would not harm a victim physically, it can damage the internal mentality of a target. If there is too much psychic power being projected into the victim, he can potentially kill the target. Persuasion- Shiki is able to compel people by speaking, and his victims are usually unable to resist his commands, unless they have Indomitable Will, is somehow able to block his voice from reaching them, or if they had Psychic Shields, like Amethyst. He also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If he interrogates people while using it, the victims would be forced to tell the truth. Telepathy- Shiki can do the following with his telepathy: * Mind Control- He can control the minds of others with his targets being completely subject to his mental control just by looking at his target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever is controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power does not work with someone of high willpower, or with Psychic Shields. * Memory Manipulation- He is also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, (presumably) restore or alter target's memories. * Illusion Manipulation-''' Shiki has the ability to create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing his targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. His talent in that field is such that her illusions can be overwhelming, and he can immobilize his targets long enough for him to go in for the finishing blow. '''Teleportation- Shiki can teleport to anywhere he has been before, and can either take people with him, or teleport his target alone as well. His teleportation can also allow him to switch positions with his target. Mind Switching-''' Shiki can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. His targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. '''Sonic Flight- As the name suggests, this allows Shiki to fly at high speeds through the atmosphere. It is separate from telekinesis which is a psychic's ability to float through the air using Telekinesis. He is able to sustain it long enough to fly from region to region. Aura Abilities Wind Manipulation- With the help of his paper fan, he is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where he can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel himself with wind to fly faster. His Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into his weapons, such as his sword to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if he uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at him Energy Blasts- He can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from his hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. Power Transference- Shiki can share his abilities with other aura users (such as Amethyst) for a small amount of time, at least an hour. He can also select which abilities did he want to share, and can share more than one if he so wishes to. However, if Shiki dies while transferring the powers to his target, his target would have his powers permanently. This was the ability Shiki used to transfer his powers to Amethyst. It is unknown whether Amethyst is able to transfer her abilities, though as she was not seen using the power, it is safe to assume this ability died along with him. Earthquake Generation- By focusing his aura on his foot while tapping it,, Shiki can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. Draconic Energy Manipulation- He has the ability to manipulate his draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: * The ability to transmute his aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from his body. * He can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Shiki, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, he can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. * He can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. Legacy Shiki had a profound influence on Amethyst's life. His death caused Amethyst to isolate herself from other people and avoid companionship for fear she would kill them like she did Shiki. When she realised that he was getting attached to the members of the Elite that she had taken in (namely Jude and Phillip), and in her perspective, going to kill them soon, she decided to protect them one last time and erased their memories, distancing herself from them. Shiki was also an inspiration for Amethyst to make her own mark in the world and disregard the society. It was his death that was the catalyst to her Start of Darkness, and hence, the second plot to the story. Amethyst had always admire Shiki's personality and aimed to have the same traits. She also did not want to see PAL, the region Shiki sacrificed so much for, destroyed and therefore was picky at the members that she chose. She was disappointed at Rosaline, whom she considered a failure, and she felt Rosaline was ruining what she and Shiki had created, hence the reason why she hated her. Shiki was a well-known name in the world of law up until his death. William commented that he was one of the greatest lawyers around the region. Amethyst would come to adopt his beliefs to great effect during her own law career alongside him, but eventually lost the belief she shared with him when he died, believing she was weak and unable to defend anyone. Shiki's method of providing guidance to Amethyst was by trying to get her to solve things for herself by asking her questions and pointing out flaws in her case and asking how she could rebut the opponent who would use it to their own advantage. After death, he also let the other Elites know the path Amethyst took so that they would appreciate what they had more, though he was disappointed in Rosaline as well for being oblivious to everything that is going on around her and only cared about her own Elite status and proving herself to be the very best. He also reminded her that she is the weakest among them, and they could kick her out any time and hoped she would one day understand the pain they been through. Trivia * Shiki's entire family died during a pox epidemic when he was fifteen. * Shiki is an honest person, often telling the truth. The only times he told lies was to Amethyst, where he was her taste tester for her pastries and meals. Though he told white lies, he still told her on the areas of improvement. * Shiki is apparently good at hacking and is knowledgeable at technology. He is stated to be rather resourceful as well, making an Idiot Gun and a laser gun out of scrap material. Phillip was seen to be fascinated by what he made. * Shiki fell in love with Amethyst at first sight (although Amethyst is somewhat unaware of this) and will do anything for her. This is probably the reason why he forsook his position as heir to the Dragon Clan. * Shiki made his first kill at seventeen. Ironically, this is the same age Amethyst started killing, as Shiki was killed when she was seventeen, prompting her to kill her family in retaliation. * Shiki is considered a genius in aura wielding, alongside Ash and Amethyst. * In PAL Academy, his name was instead Shiki Paradinight, and is Amethyst's oldest brother. He was mentioned to be a member of the Zodiac. * Shiki knew how to play the violin, piano, flute and harmonica, as he learnt how to do so since he was young as part of an aristocrat family. He was also mentioned to be good at singing, as he had once won a season of a Intercity singing competition. * He was friendly rivals with Jude while they were competing in singing competitions. * Shiki is a rather good marksman when it comes to shooting a gun. He usually slept with a gun under his pillow in case someone attacked their camp or tried to kidnap Amethyst (which did happen several times). * It is implied that Shiki knows how to cook, as stated when Amethyst told Lance that Shiki said his cooking sucks. Due to the fact that Lance did not label him as a hypocrite for that comment, it is safe to assume he can cook (although it's possible Lance did not say anything to insult Shiki in case it angers her, since he's trying to ask her on a date at that time.) It's possible Amethyst learnt her skills from him, although it is unknown how far his skills go. * Shiki looks similar to Amethyst due to the fact that they both have black hair and purple eyes, which makes it easy for them to be mistaken for siblings. However, if one were to look carefully, one would notice that Shiki's eyes are a shade lighter than Amethyst's. * Shiki was the one who taught Amethyst how to play the flute, piano, violin and harmonica. He also taught her how to sing. * Had Amethyst died and Shiki lived, Shiki most likely won't be able to live with himself, and would probably pose a greater threat to Ash and his Elites than Amethyst. * Amethyst unconsciously created Shiki in her mind in the AV. He appears in the chapters, seemingly interacting with her normally, but in reality, he was never real but a creation of her own mind, so that she could hold herself together until she finishes what she had started and complete her plan of resurrecting him. However, this was also caused by her schizophrenia, and made her lose touch with reality. Gallery Shiki when he's 22.JPG|Shiki when he's 22 Legendary Dragon Duo.jpeg|As part of the Dragon Duo with Amethyst Dragon Duo on a date.JPG|With Amethyst Category:PAL Leaders Category:Member of Dragon Duo Category:Deceased Characters Category:Quarter Anniversary Winner Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner